prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Clockwork
''"Igbert you imbecile! my plans for zhe artifact vhere intended to be carried out vhith zhe utmost of secrecy! Rupert, turn zhat blasted music off!" ''- Former inventor Vilhemus 'Clockwork' Monteclaire berating his two henchmen. ''"Greetings gentlemen, my name is Vilhemus Monteclaire.. However you may address me as Mister Clockwork, I do apologize for Igbert and Rupert's rudeness in handling you as they are more simpleminded brutes of a barbaric caste. Unintelligent but they serve me well in my endeavors." ''-Mister clockwork, giving the heroes a proper send off the way only he knows. Appearance Mister Clockwork is a well dressed German Salamander with a primarily brown skin tone with marigold stripes mostly prominent located at the back of his head, this coloration seemed to be inversed with his tail as it is primarily marigold with thin stripes of brown up until the tip. His eyes are violet, an extremely rare iris coloration born of a lack of UV protective melanin in the iris. At an age of fifty seven, he was certainly out of date with modern clothing traditions, more specifically he found modern traditions to be a sign of laziness and proof of the bumbling idiocracy of the current generation. This viewpoint may have been a testament to how he was raised but nevertheless it shows in ways from the manner that he dresses right down to the way that he walks. He wears an authentic snake scale printed Italian velvet coat that he had custom tailored with many pockets during Masquerade season, underneath that coat he wore a brown Armani lapelled suit with four buttoned coat pockets once again tailored to his specific needs, said coat had a series of marigold colored lines that started at the end of the collar while the trimming of his suit shared the same marigold coloration. His dress pants shared the same coloration as his suit for the most part, fading to near black at the bottom of the leggings rather than using marigold as his secondary color. His dress shirt was once again a neatly pressed and ironed Armani brand dress shirt with a marigold tie around the collar and placed under his dress coat so as to avoid it hanging out. Similarly to his dress shirt he wore a fancy pair of white gloves and shoes. He also wore a black top hat with a violet feather on a white stripe at the base of the hat with a marigold stripe running diagonally across the white stripe of the hat, he chose the Violet feather himself because it complemented his very rare eye color. Finally, he has a hand made oak wood cane wrapped around what looked like a high tech violet object like a snake, the head much resembling that of an intertwining pair of king cobras, hidden inside the cane however happened to be a family heirloom in the shape of a foot long tempered steel blade. Personality At a first glance Mister Clockwork comes off as the very picture perfect definition of a gentleman, always calm in any situation, dressing properly for every occasion, speaking in the correct manner at all times, even walking gracefully at all times and all that fancy jazz, however this is all a public front so as to not sully his image and thankfully he is a very charismatic fellow despite the stereotype of inventors being shut ins or closed off individuals. In the privacy of his labs however, his personality does a complete one eighty. The facade of 'the perfect gentleman' is cast to the side and he paces around in circles in a specific area of his lab, muttering angrily about those who he believed wronged him as he often berates his two cyborg minions constantly for every screw up, delighting in their fear as they know he could dismantle them at any moment should he choose to do so.. It is in this moment where his sadism is shown at full display, for in the privacy of his own labs there is no one else who can bear witness to his ill mannered temperaments and cruel temper tantrums. History The story of Vilhemus starts in Berlin, 1960, one year before John F. Kennedy moved into the White House, as a young boy he grew up in the aftermath of a post World War Two Berlin. The scion of a rich CEO and model starlet Vilhemus was largely unaffected by the poverty that had struck Berlin after the fall of the Third Reich and the subsequent splitting of Berlin by the Allies and the Soviet Union. His parents were usually very busy people, so he was left under the watchful eye of the head butler, a man named Rupert E. Thorne, Rupert himself studied as a scholar in prestigious universities as a young lad and had a wealth of experience to share with young Vilhemis. Thorne taught Rupert the fine art of the gentleman, lessons that he took to like a sponge. A desire to learn everything he could do as to not disappoint his surrogate father, Rupert taught him everything he knew about the fine art of gentlemanly over the course of seven years of raising the child, ranging from how to dress right down to how to walk. This was about the time that young Vilhemus attended primary school, his drive for excellence propelling him forward to achieve high marks and studying rather than spending time or attempting to make friends, under normal circumstances this would lead to a young Vilhemus suffering from the malady that plagues every school system to some degree.. Bullying, however as the scion of rich parents people saw him as a ticket to prestige and attempted to Buddy up with him instead. At times he would graciously accept, but these relationships would always fall short in the end. Speaking of ends, Vilhemus graduated from St. Ives preparatory school in 1971. Having found an interest in the field of science that he wished to pursue in college. His life was not perfect, his surrogate father died in 1969 at the age of eighty four. Having died of a rare form of lymphoma that had not been known at the time, his last words being to keep to heart the spirit of what a gentleman is, that life is fleeting and it's best to live a short life doing what you love than a long life filled with disappointment. The funeral itself had been small, consisting of Vilhemus and Thorne's own children and grandchildren but it did leave an emotional impact on the youth that still persists to this very day. It was 2008, and Vilhemus had long since completed his Master's degree in quantum physics, his intelligence and fundamental understanding of theoretical physics having pushed the limits of his field past what had been deemed possible previously. He had been accredited with two major theories that still held true to this day but those were not his crowning achievement.. Not at all, his dreams were to get the Nobel inventors prize, and he had spent decades working on not only his theories for time travel but an actual working prototype time machine. His father had died a year earlier and he inherited the multi-million dollar company Monteclaire Biotech LLC.. Soon he would obtain his long held dream, honor the memory of his surrogate father Rupert Thorn. He was ecstatic really, but things were not to be.. For the panel had nominated a fop! A charlatan! A dirty thief! Said fop had been a former collaborator of his by the name of Laurence Rudolphus Hanz, a trusted colleague who had revealed his true colors as a backbiting serpent since not only did he steal what had essentially been a culmination of decades worth of work but he had altered some of his equations that had been incorrect with Vilhemus none the wiser and created a better time machine.. He had stolen everything from him, not only besmirching his name and reputation in the scientific community but shamed him in the most complete way possible. This resulted in Vilhemus snapping, withdrawing back to his family mansion where not a peep or rumor of him would be found, disappearing for nine years as he vowed to ruin not only Lawrence's life, but the committee's life for what he perceived as foul play on their part.. He would have his revenge for in those nine years he was not idle, he had perfected his quantum theories, applying his findings to a more weaponized use by modifying his cane.. Even dabbling with what many deemed as occultic arts in order to further his plan for revenge. No longer did Vilhemis remain at that point, for he donned a new identity.. Mister Clockwork. Equipment